


A spectacular show

by HWSUF



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWSUF/pseuds/HWSUF
Summary: Joey Drew Studios, for their 10th anniversary, decided to make this night unforgettable.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Henry Stein, Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk, Susie Campbell/Wally Franks
Kudos: 17





	A spectacular show

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't be Erased- Big Band Version](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/570478) by JT Music. 



> This is my first work on AO3, I hope it will please you.   
> Since English is not my first language and that I am still learning it, this story might contain mistakes. Please, correct me if anything is wrong. 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy !

"I hate parties.", Sammy complained, for the seventeenth time since they arrived. The music man was even grumpier than in his habit, although he was quite good looking in his grey and white suit. "We all know this, Sam'", laughed a bit Jack, who was behind him and styling the long, dusty blonde hair of the composer. "But think about how great the show will be !", he tried to cheer up his colleague and friend. Mister Lawrence took a sip from his water bottle, before answering, filled with sarcasm: "Oh yeah, it will be fantastic! I mean, what could possibly go wrong since one of our more important singers is this Wally Franks dipshit !", he then sighed. "At least I could drown my shame in alcohol afterward.", he added dramatically. A tall figure next to the door let down: "Stop being so sassy, Samuel. I am sure Franks won't fail his part-" "Oh, of course he will not fail, that brat is known for his cleverness and his implacable memory! Fuck off Norman, try not to mess up your work too.", he growled, before calming down, feeling that something was unright with the projectionist's silence. "Sorry Polk, did not meant to kick all of my stress on you.", he apologized, lowering his sight. "We'll talk about it tonight at your place...", the dark man challenged. There was only Jack in the room, and he wouldn't tell a soul about the little couple in front of him. Sammy made an annoying noise, trying to wipe away the embarrassment. The lyricist stretched to find a hairband, then tied his grumpy colleague's hair down, just so his long strands wouldn't incommode him. "There you go, Sammy boy,", said Jack, a singing tone in his happy voice. "Thanks. I always muff when I try to tie it myself. I should cut it.", answered back the composer. "Don't do it.", opposed Norman, walking towards his loved one, to whisper in his ear: "I like your hair, very soft."

The door almost blasted, making all three of them blench. A high pitched, young voice greeted them: "Ladies and gentlemen! I would like to introduce to you... My beautiful self !" For sure, it was Franks. The young man entered the room, posing like a model in his classy black costume. "Just look at me, ain't I heckin' fine ?", he admired himself, his cane turning in his hand. Jack let out a small laugh "You sure are, Wally. First time you put on this kind of clothes ?", he asked, receiving an energic nod for an answer. The janitor was sure pretty, dressed up like that. "I has worn a suit like this only one time in my life", started Norman, before being interrupted by the young ginger dancing in the room. "Don't wanna be rude, granny, but ya' little stories have to wait! Tonight's my night !", he almost yelled, fooling around the room like a high on sugar kid. "And you'll try to make Miss Campbell fall for you with that attitude ?", cut the Music Department director, his best superior glare on. "I won't listen to seduction advice from a gay !", ignored the overexcited redhead. "You know what the gay did to your little girlfriend ?", uppishly retorted Samuel. These two couldn't help but fight, things were this way since high school. And they weren't going to change. 

Then, they left the backstages. Sammy won a kiss from his boyfriend, who had to rejoin his booth. Wally winked at Susie, and she laughed genuinely. The musicians were waiting for their leaders to come, so both the lyricist and the composer went towards them. "Instruments?", asked the blonde man, bending down to move away his banjo. "No problem with the instruments. You're leading?", asked one of the drummers. "Why are you asking? You all know what to do, set like a clock, aren't you?", he said. "You only need a start. I'll give you, don't worry." A smile ran across the director's face, like every time they had to play some music. "Jack, you'll lead the chorus." Lawrence's orders were incontestable, but a question remained: If he wasn't leading the band, where could Sammy be? 

Now, the room was crowded. All of Joey Drew's people, in one room... The concert room looked so big when it was empty. Now, they had to find more chairs, and some were still standing, against the wall. In the backstage, hearts were racing as the decisive hour was growing closer and closer. Wally was still repeating his moves, helped by the young people of the studio, which were part of the chorus. "Five minutes before the grand start !", yelled Daniel. The little guy was keeping an attentive look on his watch as if nothing was more important than being on time... "Joey really has a particular influence on him", sighed Jack while helping Susie dressing her flowing black hair. The tall woman was truly dressed like a diva, her long dress showing her elegant curves, although the attire had the same details as Alice Angel's. She was shining with class, and more than that, her single energy, childish yet so mature, Susie Campbell was in all her beauty. "Thank you Jack", she said, as the man put down the hair spray bottle. "Where did you learn to style hair so well?", she demanded out of curiosity. A small laugh answered her, before Jack explained: "When I couldn't live from my music, I used to be a hairdresser in cabarets. Sweet memories from Paris." A surprised and pleased smile grew on the singer's face. As any woman of her time, one of her biggest wished was to visit France. "You speak French, Jack ?", she asked. "Un petit peu, Mademoiselle Campbell.", proved the lyricist. "One minute before the grand start! Everyone to their place !", reminded the young man. "Come on Wally !", he apostrophized the redhead boy. Jack's heart started beating faster in his ribcage. The stage was theirs, and they had to do their best.


End file.
